Doctor Who OC: Fateful Beginnings
by FeelInspired
Summary: At the age of 17 Summer was just a normal, average, human being, after literally crashing into her life, The Doctor takes her on travels and she witnesses danger bigger than she ever thought was true. 10/OC
1. Summary

I hope you enjoy my new story which is coming soon! it features the 10th Doctor and my OC called Summer! The summary is Below!

At the age of 17 Summer was just a normal, average, human being, after literally crashing into her life, The Doctor takes her on travels and she witnesses danger bigger than she ever thought was true. You know what they say, One Night Can Change Everything….


	2. Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Morning?

Doctor Who OC:Fateful Beginnings

Another Ordinary Morning?

After what she thinks is an early wakeup call from the sunlight streaming in though her window, Summer decides to bury her head in her pillow, just as she starts to drift there is a loud bang on her door followed by "SUMMER get up now or you will be late for school!" courtesy of her mum. After a short protest she gets up and wanders over to her wardrobe… She picks out her outfit for the day which includes a leather jacket, t shirt, jeans and a pair of trainers as for no apparent reason she has a feeling she will be glad of them by the end of the day.

On her walk to school she realizes that this is the last day before the school breaks up for a 2 week break. Over which time she will celebrate her birthday. It make her wonder why she was named Summer when she was born in the spring. Whilst being so deep in thought she failed to notice the man in front of her… SMACK! "OUCH!" she complained as she picks herself up off the floor, "I'm so sorry I never look where I'm going!" she rambles to the man in front of her. He just smiles and says "no harm done!" and continues on his merry way. Whilst he walks away she notices his attire. A Brown trench coat and what look like a dark brown pinstripe suit with white converse. Not your average business man that's for sure….. She quickly looks at her phone to check the time and curses under breath after realizing if she doesn't hurry she's going to be late.

As summer ran into her class and sat down at her desk in her lesson, looking forward to the holiday which begins at the end of the day, she looked up at the clock at the far corner of the room, just made it she thought to herself, then her friend Jess, turned back to her and asked her where she had been, "oh i over slept" replied Summer, "we've got a supply teacher" said Jess, and Summers head slowly came out from under her bag as she was trying to get her book, "how d'you know?" asked summer, "well look at him" replied jess, summer took her head out and looked directly at the teacher and he gave a cheeky wink to summer, it was the same man she literally walked into in the street. For the first time she actually notices his features, slightly messy brown hair and dark brown eyes with a mixture of a cheeky yet mysterious glint in them. "Hello I am Mr Smith, I am your cover teacher for today."


	3. Chapter 2: Out Of Place

Out of Place

By the end of the lesson Summers head was swimming with questions… beginning with just who was this _Mr Smith_ and how did he get to school before she did considering he was walking in the opposite direction. She snapped out of her thoughts after realizing that Jess was talking to her. "…we could all together; we could meet up outside beforehand. What do you think? Can you come?" of course being in a daze meant she missed half conversation. "Sorry where we going and who's coming?" Jess shook her head and smiled "Was thinking of cinema… you know… so I can meet Zach…" _Ahh yes… Zach the boyfriend _Summer thought, _I'm basically there to make her look good._ "Sure, i'll come what time do I have to be there?" Summer asked Jess, "Say about 6pm? I think the movie starts at like 6.30pm.." was the reply. "ok, I better get to my next class see you later!" Summer said quickly before she had to hear more about the "fabulous" Zach.

After arriving at her next class 5 minutes early she sat down at her seat expecting her usual teacher Mr Daniels, to come through the door, when instead comes a very different teacher. He is dressed very smartly which is a little odd for the attire that the teachers normally wear, he looks like he is dressed to attend a wedding or a high class function. There is no doubt about it he looks extremely out of place, especially with the way he spoke, she noticed this from the first words he spoke "Hello my name is Mr Acklin." Whilst most of the girls in the class decide to "check him out" so to speak, Summer just wanted to get on with the day.

By the end of the day Summer had a pounding headache. After having lessons with two very odd teachers she was about ready to scream. Speaking of teachers... Summer watched as Mr Acklin went walking down the corridor, occasionally glancing in her direction. She was rather creeped out by now as he had been doing that most of the day. Well since she had seen him in her lesson anyway. She turned around to leave the building so she could get ready to meet her friends later, when she walked straight into a brown trench coat which was worn by the mysterious _Mr Smith_. "We have to stop meeting like this!" he jokily replied after stopping her from falling to the ground. "yeah… sorry" came Summers reply. "ah don't worry about it! No harm done!" he said grinning wildly. After that Summer had a big case of Déjà vu as she watched his retreating form down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 3: Freedom & Awkward Silences

Chapter 3

Freedom & Awkward Silences

After finally leaving the school building, Summer could almost feel the freedom hitting her head on. Although she could still feel something wasn't right, she shrugged it off and carried on walking. She started thinking of what possible things she could do with her time now school is on a two week break, well after the interesting cinema trip tonight.. _Not quite sure how that's going to go.. _She thought. Summer was pulled out of her thoughts by Jess catching her up. "Hey, I've been shouting you for half a block! Is everything ok?" Jess asked, "Of course, I just have a lot on my mind" Summer replied, "oh ok then" Jess responded "I Guess I'll see you later" Jess shouted as Summer walked up her driveway.

Later that evening Summer was on the move again. This time to the cinema, as she was just about to walk out the door her mum called to her "Summer! Hang on a minute, I'll take you to the cinema… you'll be late if I don't." "ok thanks" Summer replied. After hopping into the car and making sure she had everything, her mum started the engine and they pulled out of the driveway. After driving for 10 minutes, but seemed more like an hour, Summer's mum broke the silence. "So how was school today? She asked Summer. "It was ok I guess…It's school" Summer replied, "oh ok then" her mum responded, then it once again went silent.

When they arrived outside the cinema, Summer thought she could see Jess waiting for her, so she thanked her mum for the lift and quickly hopped out the car and walked over to where she believed Jess was standing, but as she got closer she realized it wasn't, so Summer stood and waited for 10 minutes as she was slightly early. After waiting for what seemed like an hour but was closer to 20 minutes, she spotted Jess and her "boyfriend" Zach walking up towards her, then continue straight past her. "JESS!" Summer Shouted, Jess turned around and suddenly realized who was calling her. "Summer.. what are you doing here?" She said with fake enthusiasm, "You invited me remember?" Summer replied. "oh right I did.. well I don't need you anymore!" Jess stated and continued to walk into the Cinema. Slightly hurt, Summer turned around and began to walk home. It was getting darker by the second. After realizing it was going to take forever to get home, she decided to ring her mum, but before she could dial home, she felt someone behind her, "Hello Summer…"


	5. Chapter 4: You Think I'm Who?

_**Previously:**_ _After realizing it was going to take forever to get home, she decided to ring her mum, but before she could dial home, she felt someone behind her, "Hello Summer…"_

You think I'm who?

Summer turned round with a start, ready to give whoever sneaked up behind her a piece of her mind… until she realized who it was. "Oh, hello Mr Acklin. What brings you out here this late at night?... are you catching a movie?" Summer replied, whilst still slightly freaked out. "No my dear Summer, I am not" was his reply. Rather confused Summer responded "Ok then well I'll be going now… see you in class in two weeks!" she turned around to continue her walk home, when someone stopped her from moving, it looked like a girl and to Summer she looked very familiar.

"Jess? What's going on? What are you doing?" Summer asked. They had known each other for months now, jess was new to the school and Summer had befriended her whilst showing her round the school, she had never seen her act like this at all. "I am here to assist Sigurd!" Jess replied. "Who the heck is Sigurd?" Summer questioned confused. "That would be me" Summer turned round as Mr Acklin or Sigurd continued. "My name is Sigurd Acklin, I have been alive for many years, that is why I seem so old fashioned as I hear you young people say. I was the leader of a war, yet this war was not of this earth. My fellow soldiers and I were winning, but the opposition had a secret weapon in the form of a young girl.

She was like a siren, If you looked at her you fell in love with her, she distracted them to such a point that they were easy targets for our enemies, so much so that I was the only survivor. They called her _**Allure**_…. No one knew what happened to her after that…. Until now." He reminisced. "I'm sorry? But I don't understand" Summer said trying to figure things out. Acklin laughed "I didn't think you would, well at least your pretending not to" He replied smirking. Then it clicked. _He thinks I'm Allure…_ she realised, before someone put their hand over her mouth and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5: Waking Up

**_Sorry for the lack of updates for ages! I was writing this and looking for work as well, i'm now way into my apprenticeship and really hope to stay on after it ends in June! But we will see! _**

_**Updates will be quick I hope but I will be working on coursework and my job as well! So here is the long awaitied next chapter, fresh out of my writers block! ENJOY!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>__"I didn't think you would, well at least your pretending not to" He replied smirking. Then it clicked. He thinks I'm Allure… she realised, before someone put their hand over her mouth and everything went black._

Waking up

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my dear." Acklin spoke loudly as Summer woke up, "now don't try to move, if you do it may hurt.." Summer looked at him confused and tried to move before realizing she had been tied up with something, a her vision became clear, she realized she had no idea where she was, it looked like she was in the middle of a run down apartment somewhere, but she couldn't be sure, her head was pounding and it was getting hard to keep her eyes open.

"Where…where am I?" she asked quietly, "ahh now that's something I won't divulge…." Acklin chuckled to himself, "knowing exactly what your capable of… I shall not tell you a thing!" Summer sighed in pain and confusion, until she noticed something…"Where's Jess?" she asked weakly, she head was hurting really badly and things were becoming blurry, she could just about make out where he was standing, she was so confused, she thought Jess was her friend but then why would she help in this, she knew it was her that knocked her unconscious, but where was she now… "Ah, Jess… now there is a girl who does as she's told!" He started walking around the room waving his hands about, "you see I had to get close to you somehow and using her seemed the only logical explanation, but now… I have no further use for her" Summers eyes widened, she struggled for breath realising she would be next, Acklins figure begin to etch closer and closer, gradually things began to get darker, then just before she passed out again she remembered a loud bang and a bright blue light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I know its Short but I hope it satisfies you for long enough until the next chapter.<strong> _


End file.
